Consuelo
by cielphantomville
Summary: Todos en un momento u otro nos sentimos frustrados, deprimidos o desalentados, debido a desilusiones, tropiezos o a golpes inesperados de la vida.


**Consuelo**

Resumen

Todos en un momento u otro nos sentimos frustrados, deprimidos o desalentados, debido a desilusiones, tropiezos o golpes inesperados de la vida.

Capitulo Único

Y esa tarde comprendí lo que mi padre me dijo una vez.

—Nadie te quiere por lo que eres, sino por lo que puedes darle

Esas palabras resonaron en mi interior, carcomiéndome, cancerándome, destrozándome, porque eran ciertas.

Me mire una vez más al espejo, el traje blanco lucia impecable, sin duda madre se esforzó en su elección. La emblemática espada de la Casa Bielefeld descansaba en mi costado izquierdo como muestra de mi linaje, la sujete con fuerza intentando suprimir parte de mi coraje y dolencia.

Quiero creer que hay un mejor futuro, que todo lo que pasa es para bien de todos sin embargo, es difícil aceptarlo como cierto cuando te separan de aquellos a los que amas.

El tiempo ha sido malo, al menos con migo.

Cuando mi progenitor estaba aún vivo siempre tenía una palabra hiriente, un deseo malsano para mi persona, las marcas en mi alma así lo confirman. Ahora veo que solo buscaba hacerme ver que la vida es cruel y dolorosa. Si no tienes sueños o esperanzas es mejor porque nadie podrá lastimarte al truncarlos o pisotearlos. Y yo como un necio me deje embaucar por un par de ojos negros, esos ópalos que tan vehementemente deseaba solo me miraran a mí y que sabía nunca seria. Enarbole ideales de poseer aquello que desde siempre se me negó, una familia.

Tocan suavemente a la puerta, concedo el paso sin pensarlo mucho, de antemano se de quien se trata. Conrad me mira con algo de lastima. Sé que esta apesadumbrado y se siente culpable. Le sonrió y por primera vez en décadas le regalo un abrazo al tiempo en que le aseguro que estaré bien. El solo asiente y se tranquiliza antes de empezar a llorar.

Es hora, los dos salimos de la habitación. Gwenldal me mira de reojo. No lo demostrara tan abiertamente como Coni-chan, pero también está triste.

—No voy a morirme, el que este un poco lejos no significa que no podamos vernos —. Digo mientras de forma juguetona me cuelgo de su musculoso brazo. —Si yo hubiera elegido esposo… —levanto un poco la nariz en forma altanera. —Sería tan fuerte y gallardo como mi hermano mayor, y noble y dulce como mi Coni-chan —. Los dos me miran sorprendidos, luego esa mueca se trasforma en una leve sonrisa.

Ahora las cosas están bien, la tención ha desaparecido y los puedo abrazar en forma de despedida.

Ellos se quedaran en la puerta del templo de Shinou, me miran y suspiran, en sus miradas noto el anhelo de decir algo más, de no dejarme ir sin antes gritar todos los sentimientos que guardan, les regalo la última sonrisa y ellos parecen entender y me devuelven el gesto.

Con forme paso el vestíbulo y llego a la gran cámara ceremonial siento las piernas temblarme, aun así llegado el momento camino sin titubear hacia el altar.

Él, quien será mi esposo, me está mirando, en sus ojos puedo notar ese brillo que en antaño tanto desprecie, ese que me hace sentir como un trofeo, un ornamento el cual lucir a la vista de todos.

Los sacerdotes de ambas naciones se miran, Ulrike cede el turno al visitante. Una tras otra las palabras que conforman la titurgia de unión llegan a mis o idos y por un instante vacilo en responder.

Por instinto me giro en busca de apoyo. Mi tío observa desde uno de los puestos más cercanos, menea la cabeza en forma afirmativa y yo hago lo mismo imitándolo, con un quedo. —Sí — sello mi destino.

Bajo la cabeza, ya no estoy seguro de aguantar más tiempo. Mi adorada niña, Greta, se acerca con flores en las manos y llanto amargo en los ojos.

—Que seas muy feliz Wolf. Siempre serás mi adorado padre —. Me abraza con cariño y sentimiento, le correspondo deseando alargar el momento lo más posible, nunca la volveré a ver.

—Es hora. Te están esperando —. El hermano de mi padre, Waltorana me observa escrutador, sé que me quiere, que me protege, pero duele sentirse usado.

—Voy… — creo que conteste de mala forma porque el entrecierra los ojos en advertencia, aun así no me lo reprocha.

Suelto a mi pequeña, sus bracitos se aferran a mí y yo deseo tanto poder quedarme, me mira suplicante, no puedo hacer nada, la suelto.

—No me voy para siempre, te prometo…

—No hagas promesas que no cumplirás —. Me interrumpe ella. Tiene razón, solo sería una promesa vaga que a la larga terminará lastimando a ambos.

Ya sin nada que alegar me yergo mirando a la salida, hacia mi futuro.

Por entre la gente logro vislumbrar una mata de cabello negro que lucha por llegar hasta donde me encuentro, no le tomo importancia y sigo mi avance. El carruaje espera y él, mi conyugue, está ya con un pie dentro, me tiende la mano invitándome a tomarla y entrar de una vez. La acepto e inclino la cabeza para entrar.

—Wolfram… —lo escucho gritar. —Wolfram… espera no te vayas. Wolfram…

La mirada colérica de mí ahora esposo me dice que mis deducciones no están erradas y que quien se encuentra detrás mío no es otro que el gran vigésimo séptimo Maou.

—Esto está mal, lo sabes. Podemos arreglar las cosas de otro modo, no es necesario que tú… —ahí termino el discurso de Yuuri. Mi pareja y casi dueño ha desenfundado su espada, presto a degollar al enclenque rey de Shin Maokoku.

—Majestad —. Logro decir mientras una de mis manos intenta contener el arma blanca de mi conyugue. —Le ruego que no haga las cosas más difíciles. Los tratados de paz y los acuerdo de comercio ya han sido firmados y yo…

Una fuerte bofetada me ha volteado el rostro. Mi mano por instinto cubre la parte dolorida; el hilo de sangre que asoma por mis labios demuestra la fuerza del golpe.

—Maldito hijo de… —escucho decir a Yuuri con furia casi desatada, me sorprende la mirada asesina en su gesto.

—Rey Yuuri, esto. —dijo mi marido tomando mi cara magullada para mostrársela a mi ex prometido. —Es culpa suya. Quiero que lo entienda bien; de ahora en adelante, él me pertenece.

La última frase la remarco con ojos entrecerrados con un tono desafiante, casi denigrante.

—Les he concedido lo que han pedido, tienen en mí, un aliado en caso de desastres, un buen colaborador en rutas comerciantes y un excelente amigo en cuestiones velicas, pero eso se terminara si lo vuelvo a ver remotamente cerca de mi esposo, ¿ha entendido? —lo estaba diciendo muy enserio. —Ahora si me lo permite lo que más anhelo es volver a mi país—. Y yo temblé cuando se inclinó levemente hacia el Maou para susurrarle. — Después de todo tengo un flamante esposo nuevo al cual estrenar.

Humillado, era poco a comparación de la vorágine que asaltaba mi alma, dañándome y abriendo laceraciones nuevas.

Un empujón algo brusco me introdujo de un solo movimiento al carruaje. No quise ver la cara de lástima que Yuuri me estaría regalando y aunque odiara admitirlo, mi garganta reprimió un grito de auxilio.

Una vez dentro y con delicada elegancia limpie la sangre, si no podía oponerme a él, al menos no le daría el gusto de verme sometido.

Los caballos se pusieron en marcha, apreté los puños, no duraría vivo ni un mes si este era el trato que me esperaba en su compañía.

La noche con sus estelas ya caían, bellas y esplendorosas cual manto celestial. Él en ningún momento cambio de posición, se mantenía mirando por la ventana desde nuestra salida, ecuánime e imperturbable.

—¿Aun te duele? —pregunto con aire taciturno después de horas de silencio.

Levante una ceja antes de contestar. —¿y no debería? —sabia a lo que me exponía, sin embargo mi orgullo era más fuerte.

—Lo siento. —esta vez al disculparse sí me miraba.

Baje la cabeza y entendí, esto sería uno de esos círculos viciosos, te golpean, te lastima, lego se arrepienten, te piden disculpas, tú los perdonas, están bien por algún tiempo antes de repetir el ciclo.

—No importa. —ya estaba harto, sería mejor si me acostumbraba rápido a mi nueva situación.

—¡Claro que importa! —grito dolido. —En serio, lo siento. Te prometo no volver a tocarte. De ninguna forma.

Lo mire con dureza, era claro que no le creía.

—Yo solo… lo hice para que él sufriera.

Eso me dejo sorprendido y descolocado.

—El Maou. Él te ama. —me aseguro al tiempo en que acortaba distancias, se colocó justo a mi lado pero teniendo cuidado de no rozarme siquiera. — El día de la fiesta, cuando anulo el compromiso.

No entendía que relación entre el día de mi desgracia y el golpe en mi rostro, aun así suavice mi gesto darle confianza y que continuara.

—Yo estaba presente, observe todo, las reacciones de los demás, las de él mismo. Tú no eras feliz con él, y él aun sabiendo que tú eras la suya se rehusaba a decirlo. Alguien así no merece ser amado. Cuando supe que Lord Von Bielefeld anunciaba tu soltería y entrevistaba posibles candidatos no dude en postularme. Sé que no podré hacerte olvidar todo aquello que te ha dañado, pero si puedo ofrecerte la revancha. —cayó por unos minutos. — Hoy cuando se dio cuenta de su error quiso remediarlo. Lo odie. Su egoísmo no tiene límites, desea encadenarte a él sin una sola esperanza ni ilusión. Pero fue grandioso ver cómo, cuándo abordaste, cayó en la desesperación. Wolfram, tal vez no fue lo que deseabas, no es lo que tú querías, pero quiero que lo disfrutes, tu hija podrá verte siempre que lo desees al igual que tus hermanos, sin embargo tu tío y el rey…

No sabía que decir, sin duda era una muestra de afecto algo extraña, y en efecto algo dentro de mí se removió al ver el rostro de desesperación y dolor de Yuuri, pero, nunca podría disfrutar del sufrimiento de a quien ame.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y a mí me lo habían dado caliente. Demasiado pronto para poder degustarlo con gusto. Aun así, tenía un suave calorcito reconfortante el saber que mis manos estaban limpias al igual que mi conciencia. Este hombre junto a mí, por voluntad propia estaba cargando con mi tormento y haciéndolo propio.

—Le escribiré a Greta dos veces por semana sin falta, continuare siendo un militar, porque ni loco me voy a quedar como princesa en un castillo sin hacer nada. Quiero una habitación propia hasta que me sienta cómodo con tu presencia y…

Enumerando demandas esperando por ver su reacción, un solo gesto que me dijera que mentía. El solo asintió.

—Espero que la próxima vez que decidas hacer algo tan estúpido como, torturar a alguien psicológicamente, esto no incluya un moretón en mi lindo rostro.

Él sonrió, sonrió de forma sincera al tiempo en que asentía con mayor vigor.

Yo aleje la mirada, estaba seguro que nunca llegaría a marlo, pero tal vez como amigo podía ser el primero en mi vida. El destino era extraño e ínfimamente regular, igual que ese camino por el cual transitábamos sin embargo, parecía que de alguna forma llegaría a un lugar cálido, y quien sabe, tal vez a un hogar.

Fin.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
